Jumpin' Rabbits Cool Coord
Jumpin' Rabbits Cool Coord (ジャンピンラビッツクール) is a Cool-type coord from the brand DANCE & STREET. It first appeared in episode 68 worn by Suzu Kurokawa. It resembles the Jumpin' Rabbits Cutie Coord but with different bottoms. User Appearance Top A white collared top with a frilly lilac strip going down each side, surrounding a row of black bows, each adorned by a silver bunny head. Around the bottom of the fabric is black floral mesh, and worn over it is a black long-sleeved blouse bolero with short torso. On the chest are four silver buttons, and the white flap-style cuff has a silver design and white bunny ears. On each shoulder is ruffled fabric in three layers, one of black and white floral mesh, one black sequin, and one white. The lapel resembles a pastel purple bunny head lined by black sequins, with a grey striped ribbon hanging from the neck. At the middle is a lavender flower with a silver chain and bell. The user gains a pastel purple finger-less glove for their left hand and a ring for the right. Bottoms Black sequin shorts with a split at the bottom of each leg, where pastel purple coloring resides. At the middle is a white lap with four silver buttons, and on the side is a lavender flower with three silver chains, one different in shape than the other two, wrapped around the lower-hips. From the flower is another chain with a bell on the bottom. The black waistband has a flap on each hip lined in silver to accent the single button, and hanging from the back are a large pair of flaps with floral mesh fabric inside. On top is a fluffy white rabbit tail. Shoes Thigh length black boots with a silver sole and wedge heel. Sewn to the back of the ankle is a sequin bunny head ornament, a ribbon, and a bell. The cuff is made from floral mesh with a black bow beneath it adorned by a small brooch, followed by a ruffled strip of white lined by three purple buttons and pointed fabric, giving it a resemblance to a tuxedo. Accessory A pair of curvy black bunny ears with floral mesh fabric on the inside. At the base are three flowers coming in white, lavender, and black. Game Jumpin' Rabbits Cool Coord is a Cool PriChan Rare Coord from the brand DANCE & STREET. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 3. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Image_01vol3.png Channel_05rabbit.png Jumpin' Rabbits Coord.jpg body_J3-31.png December 2019 Birthday.png Suzu Jumpin’ Rabbits Cool Coord Render.png Anime Screenshots Episode 68 Individual Jewel 1.jpg Individual Jewel 2.jpg Individual Jewel 3.jpg Individual Jewel 4.jpg Individual Jewel 5.jpg Individual Jewel 6.jpg Individual Jewel 7.jpg Individual Jewel 8.jpg Individual Jewel 9.jpg Individual Jewel 10.jpg Individual Jewel 12.jpg Individual Jewel 14.jpg Individual Jewel 15.jpg Individual Jewel 16.jpg Individual Jewel 18.jpg Individual Jewel 19.jpg Individual Jewel 20.jpg Individual Jewel 21.jpg Individual Jewel 22.jpg Individual Jewel 23.jpg Individual Jewel 24.jpg Individual Jewel 25.jpg Individual Jewel 26.jpg Individual Jewel 27.jpg Individual Jewel 28.jpg Individual Jewel 33.jpg Individual Jewel 34.jpg Individual Jewel 35.jpg Individual Jewel 36.jpg Individual Jewel 37.jpg Individual Jewel 38.jpg Individual Jewel 39.jpg Individual Jewel 40.jpg Individual Jewel 41.jpg Individual Jewel End Pose.png PriTickets Anime Screenshots Jumpin' Rabbits Cool Coord PriTickets.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:DANCE & STREET Category:Cool Coord Category:Jewel Vol. 3 Category:Prichan Rare Category:Suzu Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime